bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bimmiel Military High Command
Ranks/Awards See: Bimmiel Military Ranks See: Bimmiel Military Awards Officers Cayden Tavers Supreme Commander Cayden Tavers is the Supreme Commander of the Bimmiel Military, the ship commander of the Etere Videum and the Serenus, and the commanding officer of the Order of the Protectors. Personality Cayden is the type of person who likes helping people. He likes to know how people are doing, and if they aren't doing well, he tends to offer any aid he can. But, as a side-effect, his assistance tends to blow-up in his face, either destroying the person he his helping, or destroying his relationship with the person. He doesn't disclose his emotions with people often, only with those closest to him. He respects authority and the Chain of Command, and is a big supporter of the VE Navy. He also does not drink alcohol, or anything that doesn't even resemble a "natural-looking" beverage. He will drink water or, on the rare occasion, Jawa Juice (non-alcoholic variant). Physical Description Cayden's hair, a light-brown color, is about an inch long, a little poofy-looking, and as soft as velvet. His eyes are as blue as sapphires. His skin, white it may be, is also slightly tan on the exposed parts. He has no scars, which shows that he has not been in any battles; nor any tattoos, showing he isn't a pirate or bounty hunter. He wears a black vest, black long-sleeve shirt, and black pants tucked into black combat boots. Bimmiel Special Forces The Bimmiel Special Forces, previously the Order of the Protectors, also sometimes called the Protectorate, is the Special Forces division created by Supreme Commander Cayden Tavers during his temporary reign as King of Onderon immediately following the end of the Civil War. It later moved to Bimmiel due to political issues arising between Onderon and Bimmiel. Drexl Squad History EV-1, or Drexl Squad as they are also known, was once a Special Forces team of the Onderon Royal Air Force until then-Colonel Cayden Tavers had them transferred under his command. He called it "keeping the band together," but the Ruling Council called it "favoritism." EV-1's loyalty has been brought into question over this, but has proved time and time again that they are truly loyal to the Onderon Government and to Cayden. Team Breakdown See: Spec. Forces Teams Lacun Squad History EV-2, or Lacun Squad, first entered service under Cayden during Onderonian Liberation, and has been working with him ever since. They were first conceived in the Royal Army Academy, during a training mission between the 5 soldiers, then-2nd Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, then-1st Sergeant Natan Bowman, then-Senior Master Sergeant Peggy Zythor, then-Master Sergeant Cynthia Secura, and then-Technical Sergent Ben Ardmore. The 5 of them would later become the Spec. Forces team of the Royalist Army during the war, due to their actions and contributions during numerous battles. Later, Cam would leave the team to assist his father, placing Natan in command and making Lacun a 4-man team. Lacun would later temporarily gain a 5th member during Onderonian Liberation in the form of newly-commissioned Colonel Cayden Tavers. They now serve under Cayden as the second team onboard the Etere Videum, as it's infiltration and assassination team. Team Breakdown See: Spec. Forces Teams Derentis Squad History EV-3 is led by 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers. They earned the name Derentis Squad during a mission to Vinsoth, where they aided the Chev species achieve freedom from millions of years of slavery. Derentis Squad was first formed in the aftermath of the Civil War, by executive order of temporary monarch Cayden Tavers (among other things). Initially, there were only 4 members: 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, 2nd Lieutenant Krig Oldin, 2nd Lieutenant Lorianna Coral, and Chief Master Sergeant Rebar Oligard. Their first mission as a team was to the planet of Toprawa, where they attempted to overthrow the Imperial presence there. But, the untimely arrival of High Admiral Torti forced Derentis to leave the planet, failing the mission. Senior Master Sergeant Alana Oldin temporarily joined the team on it's mission to Vortex, in a successful attempt to overthrow the Imperial stranglehold on the planet. The New Republic came in and helped the emotionless Vors rebuild what was destroyed in the battle. Alana would later join the team on it's mission to Kalee in an attempt gain information from the Imperial Remnant outpost on the whereabouts of High Admiral Torti's base-of-operations. The mission was a failure, though the team (and by extension, Bimmiel) gained the respect and trust of the Imperial Remnant. After the Kalee mission, Cameron formally requested that Alana be transferred to Derentis Squad. They now serve under Cayden as the third team onboard the Etere Videum, as it's ground assault and support team. Team Breakdown See: Spec. Forces Teams Hak'tyl Squad Background EV-4, otherwise called the Hak'tyl Squad by the indigenous population of Ilum, are a group of soldiers who's one goal is to put an end to the Imperial threat once and for all. Formed from the remaining 4 members of the 27th Imperial Stormtrooper Battalion of the Imperial Remnant, Hak'tyl Squad has dedicated their entire existence into helping those who truly deserved to he helped. Their name, "Hak'tyl," means "liberation" in the long dead Ilum language, giving not only meaning to who they are, but also giving hope to those they are aiding. Loadout Their gear loadout consists of 4 sets of heavily modified Imperial Cold Assault Trooper Armor, 2 modified DC-15 Blaster Rifles, 1 DC-17M Interchangeable Combat System, 1 BLR-06 Hadra MRL, 4 M32 Combat Knives, 4 7-PrG Proton Grenades, 3 C-22 Fragmentation Grenades, 9 Mk 1 Fragmentation Grenades, and 4 White Phosphorous Grenades. Team Breakdown See: Spec. Forces Teams Bimmiel Navy The Bimmiel Navy is the first-line of defense for Bimmiel. It is structured similarly to the Imperial Navy of the late Galactic Empire, yet follows the code of conduct, military protocol, and attack patterns of the former Rebel Alliance. Capital Ship Corps (CSC) The CSC is the workhorse of the Navy. Currently, it is comprised of three ships: the [[Etere Videum|BPNS Etere Videum]], the [[Basilisk|BNS Basilisk]], and the [[Destiny|BES Destiny]]. Protector Command Ship Naval Command Ship Deep Space Exploration Ship Bimmiel Military Starship Standards Like most governments, the Bimmiel Government has placed a set of standards and requirements that each ship has to meet prior to entering service in the Bimmiel Navy. Those standards are: *Beskar-Voltarium Infused Hull Plating Reinforced with SupraSteel or Beskar-Voltarium Infused Hull Plating *Plasma Burst Cannons (of any size) *Missile Tubes (from 1-10) *Be armed with either the Mark-I or the Mark-II variants of nuclear missiles *Be equipped with a 0.5 Hyperdrive system or the Star Drive *Possess a Matter Transporter Ring Platform *Have an AI system *Have up-to-date Bimmiel communictions array, targeting systems, and sensor systems *Possess a Phase Shield Generator *Possess either the Mk-I or the Mk-II variants of the Bimmiel Rocket Booster Engines *Be powered by the Bimmiel Atomic Super-Collider Mk-I or Mk-II variants Starfighter Corps (SFC) The SFC is the fine tuning instrument of the Navy. It is currently home to 2 fighters: Toscan 8-Q Starfighter HMIS Onderonian Freedom and TIE/In Interceptor HMIS Tuk'atan Frenzy. Bimmiel Grand Army The Grand Army is the main bulk of the Bimmiel military, numbering 75,000 strong. Division Alpha Division 1, stationed within Caput City, is the backbone of the Grand Army, consisted of 37,500 soldiers, multiple tanks, and several gunships. 1st Elite Battalion The soldiers of the 1st Elite Battalion, 6,000 strong, are the elite soldiers of the Army. 2nd Mechanized Battalion The soldiers of the 2nd Mechanized Battalion, 5,700 strong, are the land vehicle operators of the Army. 3rd Airborne Battalion The soldiers of the 3rd Airborne Battalion, 4,600 strong, are the pilots of the atmospheric fighters and gunships. 4th Assault Battalion The soldiers of the 4th Assault Battalion, 9,700 strong, are the main backbone of the 1st Division. 5th Guardian Battalion The soldiers of the 5th Guardian Battalion, 4,500 strong, are the final line of defense of the 1st Division. 6th Amphibious Battalion The soldiers of the 6th Amphibious Battalion, 7,000 strong, are the forces deployed during aquatic assaults and retaliations. Division Bravo Division 2, stationed within Caput City, is the Reserve Forces of the Protector Army, numbering 37,500 strong. 7th Training Battalion The soldiers of the 7th Training Battalion, 7,000 strong, are the Army Academy personnel given the duties of training the new recruits and assisting the Reserve Forces keep in shape, in case they are deployed. 8th Reserve Assault Battalion The soldiers of the 8th Reserve Assault Battalion, 11,700 strong, are the reserve forces for the 4th Assault Battalion, only deployed when the 4th's numbers drop below 65% (6305 soldiers). 9th Reserve Guardian Battalion The soldiers of the 9th Guardian Battalion, 6,500 strong, are the reserve forces for the 5th Guardian Battalion, only deployed when the 5th's numbers drop below 50% (2,250 soldiers). 10th Reserve Amphibious Battalion The soldiers of the 10th Reserve Amphibious Battalion, 9,000 strong, are the reserve forces for the 6th Amphibious Battalion, only deployed when the 6th's numbers drop below 70% (4,900 soldiers). 11th Reserve Airborne Division The soldiers of the 11th Reserve Airborne Division, 3,300 strong, are the reserve forces for the 3rd Airborne Division, only deployed when the 3rd's numbers drop below 65% (2990 soldiers). Division Charlie Division 3 is stationed at Fort Tuk'ata, numbering 25,000 strong. It consists of 5 battalions: 12th Exploration Battalion The soldiers of the 12th Exploration Battalion, 3,750 strong, are the soldiers deployed by Cayden Tavers to assist the [[Etere Videum|BPNS Etere Videum]] in it's exploration of the universe. 13th Extra-Galactic Elite Battalion The soldiers of the 13th Extra-Galactic Elite Battalion, 6,000 strong, are the soldiers deployed by Cayden to assist the Etere Videum in sequestering extra-galactic threats. 14th Extra-Galactic Starfighter Battalion The soldiers of the 14th Extra-Galactic Starfighter Battalion, 5,250 strong, are soldiers trained to combat extra-galactic fighters by using unorthodox maneuvers and ships. 15th Extra-Galactic Space Marine Battalion The soldiers of the 15th Extra-Galactic Space Marine Battalion, 7,250 strong, are elite soldiers trained to board, capture, and utilize foreign ships from outside the known galaxy. 16th Peacekeeping Battalion The soldiers of the 16th Peacekeeping Battalion, 2,750 strong, are soldiers who are deployed only when foreign governments (including extra-galactic ones) require a third-party police force to maintain order in an extremely chaotic location. Bimmiel Intelligence Bimmiel Intelligence is a more secretive branch of the military, answering directly to the President and the Commander of the Bimmiel Military. Notes and References Victory March, used as the Military Anthem for the Bimmiel Military. Category: Amacuse